Explain it to me
by Lorelei7
Summary: Harry helps out a confused Draco, while doing one of his good deeds, what deed, i'm not sure
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, i'm still not over it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
Harry had been home, if you'll call it a home, for about two weeks when his Aunt Petunia decided that the yard needed a good re-doing, as in new flowers, new trees, new grass. This is how about two weeks later, he was the first to notice the black limousine, and the person stepping out of it.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Aunt Petunia, of course, almost fell over herself rushing out the door to visit this, supposedly rich man.  
Petunia smiled up at him," Good Afternoon, Sir. I'm Petunia Dursley"  
All that met her was a nasty sneer, and a little bit of grease that fell off Severus's hair, that in turn made her faint.  
  
Harry rushed over,"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?".  
  
Sneering as he repiled,'Dumblebore sent me to fetch you,Potter"  
  
Being the complete naive little boy he is Harry questioned him,"Why?"  
  
"Well aparently he wants you to do something, and to do that you must come to my house", Snape stated quite rudely, grabbing Harry by the arm and marching him over to the car.  
  
Harry quickly broke loose,"Why should i believe you?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at him,"Because if you don't, someone might die"  
  
Harry glared at him as he opened the door and slid in, being sure to slam it behind him.  
He leaned back into his seat as the car began to move,'Ah, well, might as well get comfy'.  
  
A voice beside Harry caused him to nearly jump off the seat,"Yeah, might as well".  
  
"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?"  
  
There he was, Draco Julien Malfoy. Harry wasn't quite sure what he'd done to earn this. Draco was in his black pants that go at least 6 inches lower then normal, his Vans shoes, a muggle brand for Merlins sake. Then of course Draco had some band shirt on, Green Day most likely, and his hair spiked. Harry'd never seen Draco's hair spiked, but thats nothing compared to the bracelets and necklace, leather and spiked. Harry would of said something about it, if Draco hadn't replied to his first question so quickly.  
  
"Severus came and got me, like he does every summer"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"He is my uncle, but for you, all i can think is that you need extra credit." Malfoy sneered, the implied comment obviously causing Harry to anger.  
  
"Well, its more likely thats what you're here for, i heard incest ran in the Malfoy line",Harry smirked, thankful to be able to throw something back at him,"and thats what cause the unnatural hair color you've got"  
  
"At least my parents didn't die fighting for something as stupid as love." Malfoy partically growled.  
  
"Whats wrong with love, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, morbidly curious.  
  
"Love is for the weak, Potter, you should know that"  
  
Harry would of replied if the car hadn't stopped sending him flying into the seat in front of him.  
  
"Looks like we're here, Potter."Malfoy stated,opening the car door and stepping out," Good Luck".  
  
The door shut, and the sound of footsteps could only mean Malfoy was gone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay, ANYTHING, please, im lost and i don't know where to turn.  
can you tell if this is my first one?  
please reply, or flame if you want, i've never been flamed before, of course i've never written before ethier, so that might be why, anyway Betas are welcome, i don't have one, can you tell?  
i bet you can tell i like to talk, i love talking almost as much as i love Draco and Harry.  
i've been trying to decide wether or not to write a Cruel Intentions version, with Draco and Harry with Draco being sebastion or maybe Harry being sebastion, but they he dies in the end, and i hate it when people die.  
also i want to thank Kiara and Goddess Blue for inspiring me to write, i love your stories, but why am i writing this? i'd die and go to heaven if ethier of you ever read this.  
also, please give me ideas because they'll most likely be taken into to thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, as pointed out to me, damn i dunno what happened to Harrys crap, i feel so blonde right now...  
Anyway, i love my punk skater, Draco! its unexpected and damn sexy. back on the what happened to Harrys stuff thing...  
i'm just gonna pretend that it got moved suddenly.^^; k?  
anyway...i have an idea, i'm gonna go with it, if you don't like it, speak up!  
  
thanks ekopacadoopa- for pointing out the stuff thing, im an idiot sometimes  
and thanks SunGoddess- for your wonderful reveiw, you guys make my day.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Harry sighed, picking himself up and opening the door to see the Snape Manor.  
  
"Merlin, I thought helping the wizarding world would help me get to a better place" Harry murmured, sliding out of the car, and slamming the door shut.  
  
Rock music broke the silence that had covered him since he stepped out of the car. Harry, looking up, could plainly see in the upper north tower, a young blonde man, banging away on a set of drums.  
Now, finally looking around, he noticed a skateboard lying on a ramp and various other muggle skateboarding equipment lying around.  
Mumbling something Harry walked to the front door, opened it and slid in. The music twirled around him, almost pulling him up the stairs.  
  
"Malfoy?'He whisper, almost afaird for anyone to answer him back, thank god the music was loud enough to drown him out.  
  
He was getting closer and closer to the north tower now, and the music was getting louder. Harry was soon right upon the door, reaching out to open the door, when the music stopped.  
  
"Malfoy?" He asked agian, swinging the door open.  
  
"What do you want now, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, looking at him squarely in the eye.  
  
"I'm just wondering what a pureblood such as yourself would be doing with Muggle things," Harry grimaced," Such as the drums you were playing moments ago."  
  
"What, so i can't play the drums just because muggles made them?" Malfoy questioned sarcasticly.  
  
Harrys expression spoke for him as he blinked mildly at Malfoy.  
  
"Well, don't you play anything?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
Harry sighed and replied,"Nope"  
  
Malfoy just smirked,"I'll teach you, if you want"  
  
"The drums?"  
  
"Nah, the guitar"  
  
Harry blinked, a bit more then suprised,'Right now?"  
  
A questioning look came over Malfoys face," Oh, yeah! Severus gave me a letter to give to you"  
He stood up, pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Do you mind if i read it now?"  
  
Malfoy blinked,"Why would i care, Potter?"  
  
Harry never said a word as he turned and left the room, the letter clutched in his hand.  
~~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
`  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Thanks for reading! i need ideas, what should this letter contain?  
should Draco really try to teach Harry to play the Guitar?  
Did you like it? 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reveiw SunGoddess!  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Harry signed, desending the staircase that had led him up to the North Tower.  
  
"Fuck" He muttered as it dawned on him, he had no idea where he was staying, so doing the natural thing(to him anyway) he headed outdoors.  
The sunlight shimmered in his eyes as he looked for a place to sit and read his letter. The ramp, although not the cleanest place to sit and read a letter, was by far the highest spot in the yard. Heading there quietly, he climbed up ontop and sit down,making himself comfty. There he finally opened the letter, ready to explore its contents when he noticed the seal.   
Hogwarts...  
Ripping into the letter, he started to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Enjoying your summer, i hope. Have you arrived at Snape's Manor, yet?  
Good, good. Well in that case, i hope you will do this favor for me. Mr. Malfoy is in need of your help, he is stuck inbetween Dark and Light forces. I feel you are the only thing that can help him, despite this fued you seem to have. You'd be suprised to know before Mr.Malfoys mother was turned, he was quite a good friend of your mothers. Mr. Malfoy is turning 17 next week, if you don't help him, he will be lost to us forever.Oh, and as for staying at Professor Snapes Manor, i do apologize. Its the only place, Mr. Malfoy feels safe.  
Hope you have a nice Summer!  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Leaning back, Harry sighed to himself,"How do i get myself in these situations?"  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
yay! if you've noticed, i'm updating daily, i hope to continue this, and once, if so i do finish i have another Idea for a story. please reveiw! 


	4. Author Note

Whoot okay, i told myself i'd never do this, but here i am doing it.  
I have two other stories in the making, yes, one where Harry and Draco go back in time to keep harrys parents from breaking up and another one that is a complete secret. 


End file.
